User talk:Thepreciousone
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Thepreciousone! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zicoihno page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 11:08, July 14, 2012 Hi there. And well, firstly, no more than two (preferably only one) lost magic on each character. Lost Magic are generally reserved to one person. And the maximum number of Dragon Slayer users you can have is four :)[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 14:10, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, simply upload the file to the wiki. Then put in (Change "Example" with file name, and "jpg" with file extension. It should work.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 14:34, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Welcome For starters, you can see the rules and important blog links in the welcome message. I advise you to read them all. Moving on, Fanons do have RPing in them but that's not all. You can write your own stories by yourself. As you can see, making characters is a big part of being here -- one of the blogs show you the proper layout of character articles. Also, you can make locations, creatures(sensible in the context of FT), guilds, etc. And I see Ash answered your question on Lost Magic restrictions. Well, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't see too many problems with him. However, he possesses FAR too much magic. Please remove some off his page. Thank you.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 23:06, July 14, 2012 (UTC) http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Take_Over. It's expected that if you're edit on here that you have an understanding of basic magics like Takeover. Always feel free to use the Fairy Tail Wiki for reference whenever you're in doubt.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:30, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Of course. Make as many as you want :)[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 05:02, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Go right ahead and make her a part of Sabertooth :)[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 05:29, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Arc of Embodiment is the only forbidden Lost Magic. And yes, Human Subordination is allowed.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 05:43, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Sunfire Magic isn't needed. You can do the same with normal Fire magic. Additionally, Blood Ice-Make doesn't have to be a separate magic. If you really want to, make your character use blood in his/her Ice-Make Attacks. And please, read the rules before you message me. It might answer your questions.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 12:16, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry. Sure thing.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 12:53, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Unless he's being a double agent like Gajeel, no. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:09, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 14:32, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing on both accounts.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 11:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you can use Magma DS magic. To your next question, no. You're still new to editing, get your pages up to par and then we'll see. What on earth would Heat magic do? Heat up the user's hands? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:04, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Ziki Hey, first off who do you want me to add to God Eater? Second, when you ask me such questions (if you're gonna be doing it again) add links with you character/s. Third, I'll want to see him/her but it would probably be yes. Unless the article is terrible, but I've read Jaz Summers and it seems pretty good. Hey, what happened? Can you send me the character you wish to join God Eater? 10:38, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Go ahead.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 22:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, your character is pretty damn good. I'll add him to the guild. However, while I won't require for you to change anything, I will give you some friendly advise. It's not a very good idea to just make him learn anything he needs from a conveniently created library that he just so happens to be able to open at will. Use your imagination and I'm sure you can create something much cooler. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 17:41, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Well, right now? I would like to, but can we set up a time and date? Like maybe tomorrow, but not Monday. I have to pick my dad from the airport on Monday. Also, what is the time with you right now? I have lectures so we need to do this when I am not doing them IF it's not tomorrow.[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 06:39, September 29, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Dude, I am SO sorry for not contacting about the RP. I was called to take a someone ele's shif that day at work and then I forgot entirely about it. I really didn't mean to do that, again sorry. I can do an RP, though only for a couple of hours on Saturday. If you're up for it, write a time when you're free. Again, sorry about this. 17:51, October 18, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Re: Solar Dragon Slayer Magic No. I designed it for my main character only. Sorry, but I don't even share magic in the first place, okay? Honey Badger Don't Give a Shit!♥(Damn right~) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 12:14, August 19, 2012 (UTC) It isn't established in canon. So, sadly, no.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 12:31, August 19, 2012 (UTC) You do know, regular magic is just as good as Slayer Magic? So why don't you try that instead? A high level elemental mage is JUST AS GOOD as a Slayer. Go on, give it a whirl. Also, I'm sure you didn't do this, but why don't you read the welcome message links? The blogs should help you quite a bit. Have a look at Sanjo Vista, Richard Buchanan, and my own Agito Tachibana. They're all badasses without any Slayer Magic for inspiration. Honey Badger Don't Give a Shit!♥(Damn right~) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 12:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Light-Make You should bring that up with Zico. He's the creator of the magic. So, yeah. And there's no article for it right now.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 05:39, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Funny thing about that is I have not developed the idea at all. Actually, Kagimizu is handling that magic and making the page. I think you should talk to him, I'm sure he'll say yes. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC) About the dragon slayer, ask Deus, she handles that department. And about the Wing Magic, sure.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 11:15, September 12, 2012 (UTC) You can, yes, and thank you. Just show me the product when it's done--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 10:30, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Check my remarks on it in the comment section--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:47, September 26, 2012 (UTC) RP Okay, first off, I noticed in your user tab or whatever it is.....it says "I am Dragonborn". Are you a Game of Thrones fan by any chance? Onto your question, if you had asked me a month ago I would of said yes. Sadly, I must decline now. I've been focusing on my storyline and related things for the most part. So, I can't say I'm in the mood for an RP. Also, I'm not very into conventional RPs anyway, that is, the whole have a battle between two characters. So, I'm not the best person to ask. Sorry, but I must decline. Maybe another time, Precious. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:35, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Lol, yea, I just looked it up. GoT's is "Dragonspawn" not Dragonborn, sound very alike though the Skyrim one is far more literal. I don't play Skyrim or much video games, so it was an easy mistake. Nice to see another GoT fan here,, I love that show. I've completely spoiled myself though and know alot of the big things to come, won't make it any less awesome though since I don't mind spoilers. And alright, cool. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:58, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Shine GS Go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 09:21, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure Yep, I'll do that now. Done with the wiki?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:38, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Done.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:42, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see, interesting. Good luck with future articles. That's pretty much how I feel when I see articles I made a long time ago. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:47, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Depends. Tumblr, Deviant, Pixiv, Zerochan. Sometimes Comicvine. BTW, Tumblr is very good for high quality anime screenshots. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 08:06, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go ahead--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:22, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Of course, don't mention it--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:34, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Nowie Hey Precious, sorry about that, I actually didn't see your message until just now lol. Anyways yeah it's good to see you're back, bit late but Welcome Back! 03:02, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Meh, sure go ahead Highestbounty123 (talk) 18:21, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Precious, been a while I guess? Uhh yeah so..I tried starting the RP yesterday but I couldn't get anything, largely because I have no idea what it's going to even be about...we seriously need some sort of plot line or at least a scenario we could work from [[User:Nowie Sheep|'Nowie']] [[User Talk:Nowie_Sheep|'Sheep']] 06:05, May 21, 2013 (UTC) From the Desk of GZero Sure thing, I was about to scrap it. Just let me remove my character from it. Btw, may I see the link of the character that you desire to use it for? GZero945 (talk) 00:06, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Sure go ahead. Just add your dragon to the list on the page. And, that's not standard, but certainly unique,and it prevents an additional Slayer, so, go ahead -w-. Also please leave messages at the bottom of my page, I nearly didn't see yours --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 09:53, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure, make sure you said it's really just a variant of Fire magic. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:36, April 8, 2013 (UTC) First, yes you can use Darkness Make. Second, if something's on a character's page ONLY, chances are I don't want anyone else using it; as is the case with Seika's magic. Thirdly, yes, it still counts. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 18:34, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes, and if you look at my previous message (above Per's), I already gave you permission to use it. :P [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:21, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure Of course :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 13:38, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead![[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 11:43, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:54, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I don't mind. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 06:56, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Well, I don't really wish to add more s-class mages, considering I have a lot and the guild is getting overpowered. However, I'll let Maximus Quintus join, but the second character can't be s-class. I'm sorry if that busts whatever plans you have, I really am, but having 7 s-class mages is too much. I'm gonna get hounded by the admins soon enough. I might actually remove, one of them (from my characters). Also, are you planning on doing anything with Ayanami Sato. You haven't touched him at all ever since you created him. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 14:04, May 27, 2013 (UTC) If you're not going to use him, could you maybe give him to me? I've been toying with some ideas lately and he seems perfect for what I have in mind. I understand if you don't want to. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 14:08, May 27, 2013 (UTC) No offense, but co-owning him wouldn't work. If we both have plans for the same character that don't go in the same direction, we'll end up getting in each other's way. I was gonna change him quite drastically and use him as a deutoragonist and supporting character in my story. Well, that was the plan anyways, but if you're gonna use him that's okay. Don't worry about it lol I'll find another inspiration to fit that role :P [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 14:28, May 27, 2013 (UTC) By have him, you mean I can use him in anyway I want? Doesn't matter what I change? If you don't want me to change certain things, make sure to tell me now. Also, can I switch to my template? I will obviously give you the appropriate credit. I'll in fact create a custom template which will explain that the character has been given to me by you. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 14:53, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure, but can I use a similar pic of Sasuke? Like from Road to Ninja, although different than this one? What can I tell you, this Sasuke is so much cooler than that emo lol [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 15:02, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, so I started working on him, ayanami (now named raizen) here. Lol the reason I renamed him is because Ayanami is a girl's name and well... he's a dude. I'm going to try and keep his history relatively the same with some changes. For his magic, I decided to remove god slayer, since technically he can't use magic other than the slayer one. That's sort of like an unspoken rule here. On a side note, I like how you're progressing with Maximus, but you might want to lower the amount of molding magic he possesses. I mean, 4 Molding Magics? I suggest you go with two make magics as the ones to use. Since, when you use Take Over, the forms he gains will give him additional magics to use. That would make him seriously op. Also, since you put raizen as your partner, is it okay if he was his teacher for their time together? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 17:47, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Lol I forgot to mention this... I can try and translate Maximus' aliases if you want. Though I'm not sure if I can translate all of them, I can give it a try if you want. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 18:06, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, Maximus is the teacher obviously :P You'll have to ask Per about the magic, since she's the admin dealing with it. Make sure to ask her if she can look over you character and tell you what you can and can't have, and how to use it. I'm not an admin, so I don't have the final word on things like that. I was just giving my perspective on the matter. And yeah sure, you can make a relative to Raizen. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 11:15, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Permission Sure thing!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 04:22, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Sure. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 21:25, July 27, 2013 (UTC) it has been a while since anyone's asked to use that magic sure, go ahead and feel free to create your own spells for that magic too Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:37, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:56, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ur guild I want to put Feng Daisuke as an inserted member in the guild [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 23:01, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Per is partial owner of it. Have you asked her if you can make a Slayer first? If not, go kill two birds with one stone that way and ask her if you can use the magic and make a slayer.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:08, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:26, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that Yeah, sorry I missed you on the chat, I meant to tell you that I have everything thought up for the character for your guild, just need to write it down. Her name will be Nisha Lozelly, she'll use a new requip variant I plan on making. anyways, just wanted to let you know so you didn't think I was blowing you off, I work in a real funny way. sorry about that. Flame Lizard (talk) 03:50, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Done and done --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 10:08, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I suppose. 17:55:33 Sat yeah, just let me know what style & send me a link to your character when you've completed them (reminder, in case you forgot (its happened to others before), this is permission for my Familiar Spirit Magic) Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:35, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Sone Listen man, I know you may got something going on, but we're still waiting on you to post on the rp [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 03:11, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Done and done~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:43, October 24, 2013 (UTC) There we go~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Your turn in the rp Sone :D --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 21:43, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, grunt already told you this, but it's still ur post on the rp [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 21:31, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Fire Dragon Magic (火竜型, Karyūkata): Fire Dragon Magic is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and finally, Dragon Magic that revolves around the manipulation and generation of the element of flame; or rather, heat. With Fire Dragon Magic, the user is granted absolute dominance over the aspect of heat; as they are capable of generating, absorbing, and manipulating heat for various effects, ranging from offensive, defensive to practical and mundane. Heat is, in essence, the amount of energy that is stored and being released at any given point in time; as the user controls their Fire Dragon Magic, they exponentially increase the level of kinetic and chemical energy in their body, converting that energy into heat and light energy—thus, manifesting flames. Thanks to this method of initiating pyrokinesis, the user's flames are far hotter than a Flame God Slayer's black flames; and the user can reduce objects' temperatures, raise them to several hundred degrees, or extinguish open flames. The heat energy that the user takes from the environment while using more powerful spells of the Fire Dragon Magic is absorbed into their own body. These flames generated by Fire Dragon Magic do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. The user has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what they wish them to. The Fire Dragon Magic gives the user the ability to control heat; with it, they are able to heat a wide range of liquids, heat metal to scalding temperatures, or melt ice; as well as superheat the air around them, causing a rise in air pressure in small, enclosed areas which has explosive implications. Finally, the mere possession of Fire Dragon Magic gives the user immunity to most types of flame-and-heat-based attacks, and the user can even use the energies manifested to create a propulsive effect. *'Infernal Dragon Flare' (火竜の劈咆哮 (インファナル・ドラゴン・フレア, Infanaru Doragon Furea lit. Fire Dragon's Bursting Roar): Infernal Dragon Flare is the name of Fire Dragon Magic's Dragon's Roar; and as such, the most basic Fire Dragon Magic spell in the user's repertoire. When performing the Infernal Dragon Flare, the user exponentially increases the level of kinetic and chemical energy in their body, converting that energy into heat and light energy as they gather and condense it within their mouth, before unleashing it towards the opponent. This generates an extremely large and destructive sparking blast composed of heat and light, which produces an immense amount of light that illuminates the area, shining through the darkness; it is also capable of traveling for great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes; destroying almost everything in it's path before exploding violently, obliterating the surrounding area in it's entirety. Thanks to it's immense power, Infernal Dragon Flare is capable of blasting straight through any projectile that could be launched by the opponent, which usually catches foes by surprise, as well as blow reinforced, solid titanium walls without effort, making it one of the user's most powerful techniques; despite it's status as the most basic Fire Dragon Magic spell that they possess. *'Flame Float' (竜雲の火炎風 (フレーム・フロート, Furēmu Furōto lit. Dragon Cloud of Blazing Wind): When performing the Flame Float spell; which is utilized for high-speed movement, the user manipulates the temperature around them in the vicinity in order to produce heat which surrounds their body—from there, they are capable of heating the air around them intensely; as the intense heat induces convection which causes the air mass to rise to a point of stability, usually in the presence of moisture, forming a fire cloud, which is a dense cumuliform cloud associated with fire or volcanic activity. From there, the user is capable of utilizing the fire cloud to perform high-speed movement—moving at the speed of sound, the user can blast past or through almost anything within their path. I've done a basic description and two spells. You can do the rest, but if you need any more help, just ask :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:52, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead, just remember Dragon Magic, which is usually hand-in-hand with this magic, requires Per's permission--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 10:20, November 5, 2013 (UTC) No problem, and alright--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:35, November 5, 2013 (UTC) First, here you go. Berserk Inferna Promotion (覚醒の烈火竜 (バーサーク・インフェルナ・プロモーション), Bāsaku Inferuna Puromōshon; lit. Awakening of the Raging Flame Dragon): The most powerful of Drake's Dragon Blast Caliber; it is also said to be a forbidden spell due to the process of activating it causing harm to Drake. When activating Berserk Inferna Promotion; immense amounts of flame surround Drake as it gathers and converges—shrouding his body as he transforms; releasing a burst of vicious flames that covers a wide area, blinding the people in the vicinity as Drake emerges in his new form. The Dragon Promotion is also said to be a forbidden spell due to the process of activating it causing harm to the user. When Drake harnesses Berserk Inferna Promotion; he effectively turns into a humanoid Dragon, as the man grows elements of his draconic design; however, this is manifested as wings composed completely out of flame, as well as claws—finally, he is surrounded by an aura of flame. It infuses and accumulates flames into his body, momentarily injecting an arbitrary vector that allows for an exceptional boost of his abilities by instantaneously releasing the flames to reinforce himself. It can be called a jet blast of flame to increase his movements in close combat, and executing large-scale body reinforcement through the Berserk Inferna Promotion is only possible with his immense magical power. When utilizing the spell, each of his powerful blows contains enough magical energy that they are visible, and his strikes can be compared to a powerful shotgun. The activation of Berserk Inferna Promotion results in Drake receiving an enormous boost to his physical departments; as well as allowing him to better employ his Fire Dragon Magic whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. However, while he can use Dragon Promotion for extended periods of time without falling thanks to being overloaded with power with Berserk Inferna Promotion, after using it he will be unable to use his Dragon Magic for a certain period of time, depending on how much time Drake had spent within this state. Second, sure, go ahead with Darkness-Make :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:51, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Sone it thou your turn in the rp of Warzone --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 17:05, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Sone It's phantom, I just wanted to let you know we're giving you until friday to post on the rp, if you don't, then we will be moving foward without you. I apologize, but it's been a bit too long since you replied and I just think we need to move forward in the story. [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 19:22, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Sone it thou your turn in the rp again :D Phantom says get in gear as well From --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 01:31, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's an interesting concept, and it can work. BUT! What are dragons attracted to? The only thing I can think of is Zeref or E.N.D, since they're dragons' natural enemies. Or! How about a dragon's scale? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:59, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Excellente! And sure, you can use 'em :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:47, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Sone it your turn in the Arrival rp :D --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 17:19, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Sone once again your post :D Kitsune Magic Sure, just be sure to give him some sort of drawback to using the magic. And for future reference no need to be so formal, we're all friends around here :) Master Dartz (Talk) 14:20, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure, what do you want out of the personality before I start? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:29, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Ashton Inferna (アシュトン・インフェルナ, Ashuton Inferuna) and Alevion Stark (アレビオン・スターク, Arebion Sutaku). Ashton is described by his comrades as calm, friendly, highly optimistic and very kind-hearted. He cares highly about the well-being of his comrades, feeling that it is his responsibility to protect them. He is also described as mysterious for he had a habit of disappearing for a short period of time, without any indication of where he went, and reappearing like he had always been there; this can make people believe that he is somewhat stoic—seemingly kind so that he would be able to push people away; holding them at an arm's length. In truth he hides under a mask of deception his true nature. He is mischievous and manipulative. He doesn't truly care about anything or anyone other than fulfilling his "goals" and his wife, Alexis Vena. He is willing to do anything to fulfill his tasks without thinking about the consequences, even if it meant getting his fellow guild mates hurt." This facade has come from his desperation to achieve his goals for Alexis and himself, as a result of his own past. This is particularly evident within battle. He demonstrates a merciless, cruel personality, that clearly has no regard for human life. In this regard, many of his comrades think of him as fearsome and demonic - traits only visible thanks to his single-minded determination. There you go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:19, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Yo It's your post on the RP [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 01:35, December 12, 2013 (UTC) It's your turn in za rp once more Sone :D EDIT: BTW when my Cyanic says assassins he means clans that are affiliated with him --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 06:18, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Rae Vena Hi, Precious. By the way, in regards to your Rae Vena article, Zico and I have consulted, and believe you should change the name based on the fact that the music artist did ask you too. I apologize for the inconvenience in advance, and if there's anything I can do, be sure to ask! :)~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 11:19, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Uh...are you sure?~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 11:33, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Inferna & FSM yeah, sure, he can use Fused Familiar Spirit Magic and the Familiar can use Fire-Make on a similar note, will you be making a page for that guild that Inferna's in (Queen's Horizon)? Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:44, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering if Inferna's codename of Omega had to do with the guild and if so, I imagine that the guild would probably be pretty interesting Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:19, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Go right ahead!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 11:27, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Sure. 14:19:18 Mon Here you go. In no particular order, Seven Blood Dragons (七血竜, Shichiryū), Alexander Vesta (アレクサンダー・ベスタ, Arekusandā Besuta), Raven Alexandria (レイブン・アレクサンドリア, Reibun Arekusandoria), and Queen's Horizon (后際, Kōsai) :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:31, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:48, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. And didn't you see the new blog rules? The former limit of Four Slayers per user is still on, but I'm lifting it in exchange for a temporary limit of four until a 500 edit minimum is reached and my own permission is given. So there's still the four Slayers and 50 edits thing; but now, when you hit 500, you come and see me, to get your limit of four removed so you can make as many as you want within reason, so you can have as many as you want within reason if you ask me. Anyway, that Seven Dragons idea sounds nifty- go ahead! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:09, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the long reply. Sure, I'll make one :D The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:02, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Familiar Spirit Magic yeah, as long as you don't abuse the Phoenix regenerative power you should be fine doing that (maybe tone the regenerative abilities back and the admins won't yell at you), but anyways, yeah have at it with the Fused Familiar Spirit Style Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:57, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Yo Sone. Hopefully I'll see you on the chat, because I wanted to talk to you about something. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 12:14, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Done, and Alexander Mithra (アレクサンダー・ミスラ, Arekusandā Misura) :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:14, January 24, 2014 (UTC) You may use Compact Regression, but if you want to use Dragon Magic, which comes with it, you have to ask Per. And sure, I'll delete them right away--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:54, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Fire Dragon Magic (火竜型, Karyūkata): Fire Dragon Magic is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and finally, Dragon Magic that revolves around the manipulation and generation of the element of flame; or rather, heat. This version generates black flames, which can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the magical particles in the air. The user's flames have a "blunt" effect to them, causing impact damage alongside burnings. The flames are capable of burning through mostly anything in their path, even smothering regular fire techniques with ease. This version of Fire Dragon Magic is said to never stop burning; even when whatever is caught by the magic is completely reduced to ash or destroyed, it can still continue burning for fifteen minutes. It cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods. Using Fire Dragon Magic allows the user to produce black flames from any part of their body; and when faced with opposing Fire Magic of a lesser quality, the flames consume them in order to boost their strength and quantity; making using any sort of fire ill-advised against the user; even more so that this version of Fire Dragon Magic possesses an enormous amount of destructive ability. *Black Dragon Burst (黒竜劈, Kokuryūheki): The Dragon's Roar; when performing this spell, the user generates flame upon their mouth which they exhale, releasing an enormous fireball followed by a massive explosion upon impact. Black Dragon Burst is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. The user has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or being launched at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. The compacted nature and moving speed of the flames allows Black Dragon Burst to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. *Raging Dragon Scales (烈竜鱗, Rerryū Ringa): When performing the Raging Dragon Scales spell, the user gathers and condenses their black flames upon their own body, creating a whirring armour of flame that allows the user to not only increase their defensive power, but also their physical power as the flames are constantly surrounding their body and flowing in and out as well as spinning around them. When alight, the user's arms and legs deal twice the damage they would normally output; they can also unleash waves of fire up to and including fireballs that cause a large amount of damage from their hands and feet on a whim at a rapid pace, allowing them to constantly bombard their foe with a seemingly never-ending shower of flames. The heat that these flames give off is great, and people seem to feel dehydrated just by being near the user when this is in use. There you go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:28, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:17, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead ^^ Just don't create over the top weapons and we're good~--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 20:47, May 3, 2015 (UTC) go ahead, but remember you can't use the forbidden master enchants, exclusive master enchants as well as anything on world reconstruction magic (as universe one is banned and the others are exclusive to my characters) unless you make your own world reconstruction magic spell and show it to me Per (This is my stage now!) 19:46, April 11, 2017 (UTC) sure, go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 12:49, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Scathach Yo, what image source did you use for Scathach's appearance and profile pic? For the images are quite nice. Great Achlus (talk) 00:21, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Well, he's already got Elemental Five and Enchantment in general, which'd simply make adding four dragon slayer magics onto him power-stacking. Elemental Five can more or less do any form of elemental manipulation you want. Per (This is my stage now!) 00:38, May 3, 2017 (UTC) depends on what elements they are Per (This is my stage now!) 05:36, May 3, 2017 (UTC) fair enough. go ahead 00:53, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead, but anything exclusive is off-limits. Per (This is my stage now!) 01:25, July 9, 2017 (UTC)